Death Scythe: Demon and Insomnia
by Yuuki-TN
Summary: Rated T for naked-ness. Maka of the Albarn clan wanders into the Forbidden East Wing, IT'S NOT AS LAME AS IT SOUNDS!
1. Forbidden East

Maka in _italic._ Soul in **bold.** "Others"

.

Death Scythe: _Forbidden East_

* * *

><p>The Albarn clan was known for their expert fighters. She was the youngest with deep forest green eyes, small frame and ashy blonde hair. Her dark olive green kimono was loose and hung to her comfertably. She'd just left training, rather embarresed might I add. No matter how much effort and consintration she focused into her skills, she couldn't even come to par with even the weakest fighters of the group. Her precision; perfect and her agility; excelent but weilding a katana felt forign and nearly impossible. However she would never go anywhere without this forign object.<p>

.

Everyone was worried for her, not that she wouldn't keep up but that she might be working to hard. She spent every waking moment studying texts, training and practicing. It was no suprise that the head of the house suspended her usage of the training grounds. However not having anything to do left her bored. With nothing better to do, she decides to check out the old rumors of the study in the east wing. The _forbidden_ East Wing.

.

After a fire several generations back the entire wing was cut off, never to be spoken of again. She figured the entire study would be burnt to crisps along with the rest of the area, yet she couldn't say for sure until she saw it herself.

.

Using the katana that hung along side her hip she sliced through the seals of the large round door. Sliding the sword back into place, she focused on opening the heavy door. It took all her strength to make the door even slightly budge, once it had opened enough to let out a sigh of air it slid back. The breeze like ice water sent shivers down her spine and chilled her bones.

.

To her suprise the hallway was well intact for having been through a fire. If it hadn't been abandoned it would look just as good as the rest of the house. Walking barefoot she left footprints in the dust coated floor; like snow. Most of the rooms had been boarded up with seals and some of them were impossible to get open. Was there really a fire? It seemed suspicious and the further she went the increase in the numbers of seals became apparent.

.

Turning a corner she gasped. The hallway itself was torn and bashed through at certain spots. Long scratches peirced the woodwork making it look like a wild animal had been set loose. The wood was also scorched, burn marks ran towards a tattered door at the end of the hall. Seals hung low on strings that crisscrossed in odd patterns along the beaten floor. She almost didn't want to go any further but her curiosity had gotten the better of her. This mystery could not be left unsolved.

.

Dragging her katana infront of her she sliced through the floors seals. The door was even more ominus now she stood before it. Raising her katana above her head she sliced down through the final seals and burnt rice paper.

.

The sun illuminated what was left of the rice paper screens that streached across the walls. Light seeped through cracks in the wall's pannels and seals were no were to be found. It was someone's room. Pictures hung gloomily on the scorched walls and a futon sat falling apart in a bundle of fibers in the corner. It was a lonley, abandoned room. Her eyes slowly shifted towards the ash lines that scared the wood. The ashes lead to a large maple cabinet embetted in the wall.

.

Placing her hands on the sturdy sliding doors she took a small gulp. Carefully she pushed aside the doors. The cabinet sighed like the East Wing door except with a warmer air. The breathe tingled her face and she backed up slightly.

.

It was a weapon cabinet. The inside it was cushioned with black felt that clung to a large scythe. The metalic black handle ran up into a sharp reflective-less dark blade.

.

She put out her hand to touch it, hesitating for a moment before reaching in.

.

The velvet backdrop to the cabinet flashed into red. She was pushed back, landing on her butt, she winced. Immediatly staring back up at the scythe she was even more suprised. The weapon changed shape, the metalic handle changed color and sported a blade with a red and black zig-zagged pattern. At the top of the handle a large oval. It opened up, revealing an eye.

_._

_It blinked!_

.

The scythe looked down at her, the crimson pupil sent a chill down her spine. After a small staring contest, she reached out towards the blade once again. From the floor she leaned foward and touched the end of the handle.

.

Glowing the scythe began another transformation. A human fell foward from the cabinet and onto her, knocking her backwards.

_._

_UWAH!_

.

She stared up into the scythe's lazy eyes. His stark white hair tickled her forehead as he leaned in closer, a slight blush spread across her face at the close distance.

**.**

**. . . I'm naked**

_._

_. . ._

.

Processing.

_._

_W-WHAT?_

.

She looked down at his bare arms and chest, it was true.

**.**

**Idiot. Are you really that interested? **His deep voice held mellow sarcasm.

.

He lifted her chin up so they were again face to face. Her blush deepend a bit at his question.

_._

_What are you implying, I just didn't notice at first! _She tried to look away but he held her in place.

**.**

**Uh huh. **He smirked showing off a shark toothed smile.

.

After a few moments of akward silence, yelling could be heard from down the hall. A few guards broke in the room knocking down the doors, katanas drawn. Their expressions dropped finding the situation. The head of the house then walked in, emotionless he stated.

.

.

"It seems she has awoken the _Death Scythe_."

* * *

><p>This is kinda a one-shot I might add a chapter or two if I get bored. Um.. The original scythe in the cabinet was Spirit. If I continue this I might explain the reason why she carries a katana.<p> 


	2. Voice

This was written for you! Cause' you asked me to continue and quickly.. well anway I know this one sucks. I hate writting diolauge because it takes away from the pretty text blocks. Let me know what you think.

Death Scythe: _Voice_

* * *

><p>"It seems she has awoken the <em>Death Scythe<em>."

* * *

><p><em>Death Scythe..?<em>

**.**

**Keh. Fun times over.** The 'death' scythe sat up.

.

She stared at the scythe confused. He stared back into her empty moss eyes before turning to one of the guards.

**.**

**Oi. Give me your clothes.**

.

Indeed the scythe was still naked.

_._

_H-Hey don't just ask for other's clo-_

.

To her astonishment the guard was already stripped and threw his outfit towards scythe boy.

**.**

**Don't tell me you'd rather see me naked?**

_._

_T-THAT'S NOT WHA-_

.

"Break it up you two. We have things to discuss." The head stated.

.

The leader began walking away.

_._

_I'm very sorry, sir! _She bowed respectivly at his retreating back.

**.**

**They're always so stuck up.**

.

She shot a nasty glare at him in response. Ignoring her he finished tying the waist band and looked away.

.

"Hey, don't make the leader wait!"

**.**

**Shut up.** He snarled at the guard menicingly. The guard quickly retreated as well.

**.**

**. . .**

_._

_. . ._

**.**

**Are you planing on closing your shirt? There isn't much to show but..**

_._

_CHOP!_

.

The girl slammed her hand into the scythe's head. Straightening out her kimono she pulled the front together with a hmpf. After a bit of complaining and brain damage the two made it to the clan leader's room.

.

They entered the sitting room, it was large and for the most part empty. The walls contained a few pictures, hanging katanas and the Albarn family crest. A few cushions were placed on the floor and the rice paper door to his room was slightly open. From the angle they could see his low desk that was cluttered with papers, books and older scrolls.

.

The teens sat across from the leader who was staring into a journal.

**.**

**So what do you want from me this time captain?**

.

"The Death Scythe hasn't woken for a number of generations. . ."

**.**

**That's not what I asked.**

.

". .to call a Death Scythe from slumber you must fit certain qualifications."

**.**

**Oi.. answer my questions.** The youngest could see a vein pop in the scythe's fustrated head.

.

"Each time a Death Scythe is called upon. . ."

**.**

**DON'T GO IGNORING ME!** The scythe shot up transforming his arm he was about to lunge at the leader.

_._

_SOUL! _She was up next to him, holding her sheathed katana infront of his chest she told him to calm down.

.

He froze in his place.

.

"What did you just say?"

_._

_H-Huh?_

**.**

**My name. He wants you to say it.**

_._

_Soul.._

.

"Please leave."

.

She dropped her arms to her sides and looked down in confusion.

_._

_O-Ok._

* * *

><p>"WHAT THE HECK DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?"<p>

_._

_Ah.. nii-san-_

.

SLAP! The elder teen loomed over her. She kept quiet so the elder continued.

.

"What WERE you thinking? Going in the East Wing, tearing down seals AND WAKING A DEMON!"

_._

_..._

.

"Was a training ban really that bad? Could you _reaaally_ not wait? Or perhaps you heard of the demon scythe and decided to go after it because you can't train properly?"

_._

_I didn't know._

.

"Then you were just wandering around the_ FORBIDDEN _East Wing for fun? It's called forbidden for a reason."

_._

_I-I just wanted to see the study.. I thought maby there was somethin-_

.

"So you WERE trying to get power after all?"

_._

_N-No! Well.. I just wanted to see if anything was left but then.._

.

"What then?"

_._

_I-I'm not sure.. I just thought someone might have been calling me._

.

"According to the journal from the last captain in contact with the Death Scythe your form should be a bit different."

**.**

**That old geezer died a long time ago. I'm not the same blade.**

.

"The Death Scythe can die?"

**.**

**Do you expect us to be immortal?**

.

"No.. but it is unexpected. How old are you?"

**.**

**How should I know, maby a little less than a half hour?**

.

"..."

**.**

**We are born when a new contract is proposed. My memories are her memories and the memories of the previous Death Scythe.**

.

The captain wrote down the new information in his journal along with the details of the boys awakening.

**.**

**I'm not sure about this contract.. It isn't the same as the previous contracts.**

.

"What do you mean? A contract is a contract."

**.**

**I know but somehow I heard her voice before.**

.

The leader didn't continue any further probing instead he made a quick note and dismissed the teen. Before he left he decided to offer one last peice of information.

**.**

**She also **_**knew**_** my name, when I didn't. **He exited.

.

The captain pinched the bridge of his nose. A darker expression rose and faded into his serious face.

.

.

"Each time a _Death Scythe _is called upon. . ."

.

". . catastrophe will fall."


	3. Demon

_Maka is Italic. _**Soul is bold. **

* * *

><p><em>I'M NOT CRAZY!<em>

The youngest of the Albarn clan's voice shot through the shoji* across the hall from the clan leader's room. The red-eyed scythe just leaving the latter, alarmed at the sudden noise pollution decides to check things out.

SLAP. The ash blonde clasped her face and looked away. He could have sworn he saw tears in her fustrated face but those few seconds didn't reveil much.

"IS THAT HOW YOU TALK TO YOUR SUPERIORS?" The elder clan member shouted.

**Is that how YOU treat your underlyings? Not cool.**

He pulled the younger girl's wrist away from her face and towards him. Using his body to shild her red-printed face.

"D-DEMON!" The elder boy fell back o-so gracefully on his arse.

_..so...l_

He couldn't fully hear the girl's muffled protest against his shirt.

**Scared of me are you? What a fucking pus-**

_CHOP!_

**OW! WHAT THE HELL TINY TIT-**

_CHOP!_

**Uggghhh..**

The scythe clutched his bleeding head from the ground.

_Don't speak to nii-san like that!_

"Keh. Don't get to comfy here Demon. The first chance we get you're goin' straight back to that little ol' cuboard you came from." The elder teen jeered out.

Now only the two young ones were in the room. It was quiet for a while.

_... I'm sorry_

**mm.. what?**

_You heard me!_

She slunk down to sit next to him on the floor, hiding her face in her knees.

**I ment what for.**

_. . ._

She held onto her legs tighter.

Mmn..s...pr...mm

**I can't hear you like that- **He turned her head to face him. **tiny tits.**

He smirked. Her forest green eyes caught fire with embaressment and rage. She broke free of his grip and looked away again pouting when he turned her towards him again. _Hey..._

**What?**

_What's a deathscythe?_

**A weapon.**

_I knew that already! I ment why are you a scythe? I've never seen a human who can just turn into a weapon._

**That's why I'm not a human.**

_Then you're-_

**a demon.**

* * *

><p>*Shoji are those sliding doors.<p>

Sorry I haven't updated in so long! I went to two conventions and after the first one I got sick then I've also been studying and catching up work for the last bits of the school year. Instead of one long chapter I'm posting two shorter ones. Thanks for reminding me to update!


	4. Insomnia

_Maka Italic. _**Soul bold.**

* * *

><p>The dark room was illumanated by the moon. It was well into the first half of the night when the summer heat decided to pick at her insomnia. It was when she got back from opening the window she noticed the silver-haired mass by her door.<p>

_What do you want? _She sat upright and held a pillow against her barley existant chest defensivly.

The girl's hair was in low braids that hung from her shoulders. Her nemaki* a loose fitting black cotton.

**I'm bored.. it's not like I need to sleep.**

_What do you want me to do about it? Go back to your room and be bored there!_

**Are you Crazy? You can hear the guys snoring and it smells weird!**

_Then go sleep in a weapon closet or something! _She chucked the pillow at him.

**Very funny.** He rolled his eyes sarcasticly.

He lay down next to her bed on his stomache, he burried his face in the pillow she tossed at him. Taking in her sent he sighed turning his face sideways to meet her.

_If you don't sleep why don't you give me back my pillow?_

**mm... don't wanna? And it's not like I can't sleep.. I share your dreams.**

_...So you stalk me even in my dreams?_

**Hey, just who are you calling a stalker? It's not like I want your lame memories anyway!**

_You have my memories too? Woah you're some type of super stalker!_

**Keh. I'd watch that mouth of yours I know all of your secrets too darling~**

_I don't have any secrets moron! Don't even try to blackmail me, it's so not worth it!_

**It's true you don't have any **_**good **_**secrets. (**_**cause' you're plain and boring**_**)**

A dark smile twisted across his lips making his jagged teeth looking more menacing in the lighting. She sunk down into her bed to level his stare.

**How about how you got Tsubaki? **He spoke in an eeire mellow voice.

_You mean the fight with the Hoshizoku*? That's old news and it took place before I was even born._

**Your family stole that sword, that defenitly counts as a secret! Especially since it was passed down to you!**

_I know Tsubaki isn't mine! If you have ALL my memories you'd remember I'm the one to find the swords original owner!_

**Even after the Albarns killed off the whole clan?**

_..._

**Too bad. Especially since Tsubaki's true form has already awoken. She's a sleeping deathscythe.**

_She is?_

**Yeah and I'm suprised you can even use her.. She must have real patients.**

_Shut up or I'll chop you!_

Soul turned away from her to stretch. He let out a exaderated yawn before turning back to face her. The girl must have been pretty tired herself and turned to face the oppisite wall.

**Well guess it aint your fault-** He pushed in closer, offering her half her pillow he lay next to her.

His arm slung around her waist and he leaned into the curve of her neck. She was on the border of reality and dragging him down too.

**. . .you got meister blood.** He wispered into the back of her head before dozing off into her slumber.

* * *

><p>*Nemaki is a sleeping yukata(yukata-cotton kimono)<p>

*Hoshizoku is the star clan

Woah I really rambled on and on in these chapters... I'll try fixxing that next time. I have an english final today and it's 5AM. =A=


End file.
